Magic, Might and Power! Bloodlines, Soulmates and Angels of Death!
by Swati Aole
Summary: Diana Stark-Peverell was the light of Hadrian Potter's life and he was her sun. In the darkest of times, each other was the only person they depended on. And it will be together that they discover the power of their ancestors and the power of blood.


**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. But Diana is my character. There will be a lot of changes to the Harry Potter and Avengers storyline as she will be a very important character._

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

Little Diana was feeling lost and confused. Normally she wasn't allowed to go out much.Though her three-year-old mind couldn't comprehend a reason for that she went along with it.

But today her Grandpere and Grandmere had taken her out to a beautiful park. They always kept a strict eye on her but today she had somehow managed to slip through their grasp. Now she couldn't find them and slowly her confusion was turning into fear and sadness.

Little pearl-like tears crept out of her eyes as she looked around helplessly. She wanted to go back to her grandparents.

Out of nowhere, a man suddenly appeared and grabbed her hand and said in a taunting voice that really frightened her," Is the little girl lost? Wandered of too far away from her parents? Come with me little girl, I will take you home."

Diana may have been three but she was a very intelligent child and she could sense that the man was a bad man but her little self grew frantic now and she was desperate to be saved. She started to tug her hand away but he was too strong for her. He started dragging her towards the forest nearby, with his nails digging so sharply into her hand that they drew blood and this seemed to make him happy.

It is said that, it is only in times we are in actual danger does our true potential come out, this is exactly what happened with Diana.

One second the man was dragging her and the next something like a force pushed out of her and flew towards him and on impact he sailed through the air ten feet away and collided with the tree there.There had been a huge bang when that happened.

It attracted a lot of people and among them where her grandparents. As soon as they saw her they drew her into a fierce hug. The scene was enough to make them understand she had been in danger but what they couldn't understand was how the man was hurt. The next thing Diana knew she was whisked away by her grandpere as he took them home. She tried to stay awake but her little body had tired itself out and wouldn't listen, and so she was whisked away into Morpheus's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Howard Stark was in a fix. Someone had just tried to hurt his precious little granddaughter. He couldn't decide to be angry about the situation or happy that the magic in his bloodline had been restored. Mother magic had blessed them again.

Not many knew about who he really was other than his wife. Not even his son. Antony had always been a curious boy and finding out about magic could have pulled him into a tornado even he couldn't have pulled him out of.

His family had made a name in the mundane world or rather he had been the first to. but they hadn't always been squibs. No, 4000 years ago when the mundanes were still developing and the the magicals were scattered his family the Peverells, had been one of those who had been part of the Shadow Council. The Shadow Council had been formed in hopes of bringing all magicals together and forming a community. Contrary to popular belief, it was not during the Salem witch trials that the mundanes first showed their hatred for magic. It started long ago, since the time humans have settled. After all we always fear something we don't understand.

The Peverells had been great once ago, but it was 1500 years ago that the true gems of the family were born. It was unfortunate that they would also be the ones responsible for the end of their line.

Howard was brought back out of his thoughts when his wife shook him and said," I have managed to get her to sleep but she must have been traumatized. There will be time to celebrate for her magic later, but you need to do something about that man first. Find out if he was sent by enemies or he is just some random criminal." She ordered.

" I will, but it doesn't matter. The moment he led eyes on Diana his life was for forfeit." Howard knew Esme hated bloodshed but she also knew that he did this to protect his family.

In all and all he was not actually surprised the man went after Diana. She was a very beautiful child with dark reddish black hair that fell in perfect ringlets, pale skin and dark captivating purple eyes that shown with light. Her clothes were expensive too. He wouldn't let any grandchild of his have anything other than the best. Diana's magic had been a surprise but it certainly told him how she always had her milk bottle and toys with her when she was just one year old.

Esme was also from a great magical bloodline wiped out due to the birth of squibs. When they had found out about each others heritage they had been pleasantly surprised and had hoped to have a magical child but Antony was born a squib and Esme had been unable to bear others. It had greatly pained them but they had given all their love to Tony. That was probably the reason he turned out a bad egg. Howard would never call his own son that, but the truth couldn't be hidden. As much as he had hoped his son would turn out good, it never happened. He remember when he found out Tony had impregnated a random girl. He had thought becoming a father would change him, but it had been the opposite. The incident that day was forever edged in to Howard's mind. It was probably diana's magic that had saved her.

It was that day that Howard knew he had to let go.That had been the last straw.

Although he missed his son as any father would, to this day he had never regretted his actions.

Had things gone a little differently Tony would be here today and it would be him who held and comforted Diana but in reality he was even oblivious to her existence. But that was the past and it was never good to dwell on it.

He had to after all take care of the current problem.

No one could ever know that Howard and Esme Stark where alive and that the famous Tony Stark was a father.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hey guys!**

 **Please reveiw and tell me your opinion.**


End file.
